The Daughter of Iron Man
by TheEverythingGirl
Summary: Tony Annie Ellie (Stark) is a normal 16 year old orphan who was raised by her adopted father Derek Ellie. One day she got an idea to make the empty room she saw into her new lab. After it was finished she made the Mark 201 and became Iron Man. Her life soon changed by learning about her past, making new friends and enemies, and most of all losing the something she holds most dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and girls how are you? I'm good, thanks for asking! I have been wanting to do this story for awhile just because I'm a huge Iron Man fan and Im also a huge fan of the second generations of avengers which are James Rogers (son of Black Widow and Captain America) Henry Pym Jr (son of Ant Man and Wasp), ****Azari T'Challa (son of Black Panther and Storm), and ****Torunn (daughter of Thor and Sif). So I hope you enjoy the show and please comment if you do and then Ill think of more chapters to come up with.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Day In The Life Of A Rich Girl

Tony Annie Ellie sat on her bed reading her collection of Iron Man comics and having her heart monitor charge. She was an orphan and was adopted by the richest man in the world Derek Ellie owner of Ellie Companies. All she can remember was waking up in a hospital and doctors peering over her. The doctors told her she was in a plane accident and her father died when the plain hit the ground. She gained the heart monitor when the plan crashed and her heart stopped beating. After a few minutes she heard a beeping sound which singled that she was done charging. She got up and mark the page that she was on and stood up. Even though she has read the Iron Man comics to the point in which they where falling apart but whenever she read it was alway like a first time for her. She walked the her mirror and twirled. Her short brown hair swayed in the wind, her blue eyes twinkled in amusement. She had on a black tank top with a hole in the middle for her arc reacter, she had a blue mini skirt, and red sneakers. She heard a knock on the door and a maid came in and told her it was time for dinner. She put on her short white jacket and headed downstairs to the dinning room. There sat her adopted father and his business partners. She stood infront of the table as her father introduce her and she sat down and began eating. Well eating she thought about the empty room she found the other day and thought about what she could do with it. She didn't like to see rooms with nothing in it. An idea then struck her she could use it for her projects. You she ever since she was little she always loved to draw and she would imagine what they would look like out of her pictures. She even made plans for her drawings. She tried doing it once in her room but it was too small, and this room was just prefect size. She excused herself and ran too her room to collect all of her papers and tools. She then ran to the empty room and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys and girls! How are you today? Im fine, thanks for asking! Anyways I know this chapter is as short as short can get, but Im still not into the swing of things yet so... yeah. Anywho I hope u enjoy the show!**

Chapter 2

Mark 202

Tony worked all night on the room and finally finished around 6 a.m. The room looked like the room where Iron Man kept all of his suits in Iron Man Armored Adventures and thats how she wanted it. After that she went upstairs and saw her step dad sleeping on the couch, she softly smiled and covered a blanket around his body. She then went into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. 'Was it this hard for Iron Man' she thought setting her mug down and stretching. She then put the mug into the dishwasher and went back down stairs to her lab. She then looked at the center of the room where her creation that she spent half the night working on. There sat red and gold armor that looked like the ones for the Iron Man comics. "I will call it Mark 202" she said beaming "well thats where the comics last left off anyways". She walked over too it and looked at it, making sure it didn't have any flaws. After checking it about 10 times she concluded that it was all right and could be fit for testing. She put on her armor and took off into the night sky.


End file.
